


Something Sweet

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Food Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ramsay didn’t tease him so much, he wouldn’t want this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedneighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/gifts).



If Ramsay didn’t tease him so much, he wouldn’t want this.  Domeric had himself convinced of that as he baked, slipping a sedative into the treats and watching them rise in the oven.

 

 _That’s a lie,_ A dirty part of his mind whispered. The bad blood inside him that his father always warned him about. _You’ve wanted him more and more as he’s grown. He’s so soft._ And it was true. Ramsay was a teenager and Domeric knew better than to indulge and touch him — but Ramsay always started something, always pressed up too close, ran greedy fingers over Domeric’s cock through his pants, even if Domeric continued to deny him despite his desires. 

 

But their father would be gone for several days, and Domeric planned to have Ramsay in bed for most of them. 

 

Ramsay was eager to eat the sticky treats Domeric had made, leaving him full and satisfied as he dutifully followed Domeric to his room, laying down on his bed. Gradually, he began to see the drug do it’s work — saw the lethargy in Ramsay’s limbs, the way he sagged back on the bed with more than just the satisfaction of food. It would not put him to sleep, but it would make him docile.

 

Peeling Ramsay out of his shirt, Domeric ran his hands down his brother’s stomach, gently stroking and massaging as he made his way downward, unbuttoning his pants too until all he wore were boxer-briefs. The hunger in him was like a lively force, and Domeric’s hands were greedy as he massaged Ramsay’s thighs lightly, marveling at the muscle development he felt there. 

 

Drowsy, Ramsay cocked his head, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips, head tilted. “If I didn’t know any better,” Ramsay murmured, his hips lifting weakly into the touch. “I’d say you were trying to fuck me.” He accused quietly. Domeric’s eyes flicked up at him, and he smiled. Fingers hooked under Ramsay’s underwear and peeled them down, tossing them aside. 

 

“Hush now, brother.” Domeric hummed. He moved on the bed, cupping Ramsay’s jaw and twisting his fingers in his hair, tugging slightly and pulling his cock free of his pants and boxers. “Open,” He ordered, the grip in his hair tightening briefly in warning — Ramsay let out a weak noise and let his mouth fall open, breath hitching as Domeric fed him his cock, sliding it slow into his open mouth. 

 

Domeric groaned softly at the wet heat enclosing him, something he’d dreamed of too many times. Ramsay’s jaw was slack and open, the sedative making it difficult for him to coordinate his movements. “Be a good boy now…” Domeric whispered, almost in warning. Ramsay could not speak, but he whined quietly through his nose as Domeric began to move. The sedative made it easy for him to rock his hips, Ramsay’s jaw and throat unnaturally slack. Ramsay’s eyes were half-lidded and watching him while he fucked his mouth, rocking his hips in a slow in-and out, panting and gripping his hair tighter as Ramsay could do nothing more than whimper and swallow around him.

 

He could see Ramsay’s cock grow hard, and he smiled, still rolling his hips in little thrusts. “Are you hard for your brother, Ramsay?” Domeric asked, scolding him softly while Ramsay made a noise around his cock. He pulled Ramsay in until he had taken all of him, his throat fluttering around Domeric’s cock, too relaxed to really gag. He stayed there, panting, sorely tempted to come like this. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you swallow me later.” He promised, massaging Ramsay’s scalp before finally pulling off of him, leaving Ramsay gasping a little, his breath heavy, face flush and lips shiny with spit, flushed pink from how Domeric had been fucking him. 

 

Ignoring Ramsay’s weak protests, he rolled his brother onto his stomach, propping his hips up with a pillow. Ramsay was too weak to even struggle away, his hands gripping weak and ineffectual at the sheets while Domeric slicked his fingers with lubricant he’d bought just for this — just for Ramsay. Two went in easy, and Domeric moaned a little at the thrill of it. A week, that was how long he had Ramsay to himself. He would get his fill of him. Ramsay was letting out little sounds now, whining as if he wanted to rock his hips back and grind on him. He smiled at that, added a third finger, but did not go any faster like Ramsay seemed to desire. 

 

“This isn’t for you,” Domeric whispered, breath tickling his ear. “It’s for me. If you come you can come with my cock in you.” He murmured, hearing Ramsay’s breath hitch again, a sleepy little curse escaping him. He chuckled and pulled his fingers slowly free, gripping Ramsay’s thighs to spread them apart while he pressed the blunt tip of his cock into him. 

 

He was panting raggedly, watching in fascination as his cock slowly sank into him, spearing him open for the first time. Ramsay was beautiful like this, his mouth open and panting into the sheets, pale and pliant for him. He groaned quietly and gripped his hips, rocking in and out slowly. He took his time, savored him, listened to Ramsay moan and whimper beneath.

 

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you Ramsay?” Domeric hissed in his ear, gripping his hair and tugging as he began to rock a little faster, his voice having an edge of harshness to it. Ramsay moaned, seeming out of it from the drugs. 

 

“Daddy—‘” Ramsay’s voice had an edge to it, too, and Domeric’s hips stuttered in surprise. He surged into movement then, his hips rocking faster. 

 

“Again,” He ordered. His hand came down hard on the back of Ramsay’s thigh when he didnt’ answer fast enough, causing him to cry out sharply. “Say it again.” Ramsay’s body trembled below him a little and he moaned.

 

“D-Daddy,” He said again, a little unsure. Domeric felt himself go hot all over, and he began to move faster, his hips slapping against the backs of Ramsay’s thighs. “Daddy!” Ramsay keened, with confidence now, trying to grip the sheets for support, too weak to do so.

When Domeric came, it made Ramsay moan, low and deep, his abdomen flexing and spasming a little, hips twitching and trying to push back into him. Domeric moaned quietly, buried deep in him until the pulses of come stopped coming, and he slowly pulled out, his mouth half open and panting a bit as he watched his seed drip down the backs of his brother’s thighs. 

 

The temptation was too great. He pulled out his camera, glad that the lighting in his room was decent. He took a few pictures of his brother like this, debauched and spread out for him, before setting his camera aside so he could take more later. 

 

He cleaned Ramsay up, wiped him down with a damp cloth and helped him into the shower. He let Ramsay sleep off the exhaustion — waking him up early in the morning and pressing another drugged treat to his lips. “Eat, little brother… “ Domeric urged, massaging his shoulders a little as he fed Ramsay by hand, his face hot when Ramsay sucked and licked the sugar from his fingers afterward.

 

\---

 

He had two weeks with Ramsay to himself — and it was summer, Ramsay had no obligations. He always seemed eager to eat from his hand. The day after he’d debauched him, he had work to do — so he kept Ramsay fed with drugged treats, waiting until he went pliant and relaxed before he tugged Ramsay to sit underneath the space under his desk, binding his hands behind his back. “Open,” He ordered, and Ramsay looked up at him, dazed. 

 

“Yes Daddy,” He whispered, sending a thrill of arousal through Domeric as his mouth fell open and Domeric pulled him forward, sliding his cock into his mouth. “Get to work,” he whispered. Then he began working, pen hitting paper.

 

Ramsay couldn’t do much, but he suckled and swallowed weakly around him, rocked his head as best he could, a sloppy tease that left Domeric breathing raggedly as he worked. After a while, he slid a hand under the table and gripped Ramsay’s hair, controlling the bob of his head, forcing Ramsay to swallow him faster, to pleasure him. A few hours of this brutal teasing passed before Domeric paused in his writing and began to fuck Ramsay’s mouth in earnest, both hands in his hair, hips thrusting forward under the desk. 

 

When he came, he pulled Ramsay’s head in and held him close, fingers tightly gripping his hair, listening to Ramsay shudder and whimper as Domeric spilled down his throat. He kept fucking his mouth after, panting softly, only pulling out when his cock had gone soft and tucked himself back into his pants.

 

Ramsay was dazed, still under the influence of the drug as he leaned his head against Domeric’s thigh, whimpering. “Daddy,” he rasped. “Daddy, please….I — need to come.” Domeric considered him for a moment, nudging the toe of his shoe between Ramsay’s spread thighs, letting Ramsay hump against him a little like an animal before he pulled away, tugging Ramsay to his feet.

 

“No.”

 

He gave Ramsay bits and pieces of time to recover. Washed him up again, fed him dinner, tended to him. But Ramsay always eagerly ate the sweet treats from his hand, sucked his fingers clean of sticky-sweet sugar. He’d been calling him ‘Daddy’ for days now, and with each time he was denied release he grew more desperate.

 

 _“Please, just touch me._ ” Ramsay had begged the night before, and Domeric promised he would. Drugged and sleepy the way Domeric liked, though this time he brought out ropes, bound Ramsay’s arms above his head, his thighs spread wide and pulled up so that he was on display for him. Domeric stroked himself lazily, taking a few more pictures before he moved in close, slicking his hand with warm oil and wrapping it around his brother’s cock, stroking him slowly. 

 

Ramsay whined, trying to buck up a little, though the drugs and ties prevented him from doing much. Domeric stroked him slowly, watching, marveling at how hot and hard he was, his thumb brushing the sensitive tip on the end of each stroke. “Daddy—“ Ramsay rasped, the tip of his cock flushed and dripping at the tip, forming a puddle on his stomach. “Let me come, please please—“ Domeric cut him off by squeezing the tip of his cock. 

 

“You asked me to touch you,” Domeric hummed. “Not to come.” he reminded. He heard Ramsay sob — and Domeric kept going, teasing him to the edge, until his cock was straining and hard and laying against his stomach, needy. Then he slicked his cock and fucked him hard and rough, until Ramsay was crying in need, begging for _Daddy_ , wordless need and want.  

 

He fucked Ramsay hard, pressing his palm over the tip of Ramsay’s cock as he took him, letting out a hiss of pleasure when Ramsay screamed and came, rutting up weakly into the palm of his hand. Domeric kept fucking him, though — even when Ramsay was whimpering and whining, oversensitive. 

 

“D-Daddy…ah, daddy, please, it’s too much—“ 

 

“Don’t you want me to come inside you, Ramsay?” Domeric asked, his breath tickling Ramsay’s neck. His brother moaned and his head rolled back, his chest heaving as he whimpered an affirmative.

 

“Y-yes….please. Daddy.” he choked, crying out as Domeric surged into movement again, fucking him hard into the mattress until he came, hips rolling into him with a quiet groan. He breathed hard, nose brushing Ramsay’s throat, fingers massaging his hips as he pulled out of him slowly, snapping a dozen pictures with his camera — Ramsay’s breathless flushed face, mouth slightly open, his heaving chest, the way his legs were spread and come was dripping out of him. 

\---

As the days passed, Domeric knew hew as perhaps indulging himself a bit too much. Keeping Ramsay drugged all day and playing with him, fucking him until neither of them could breathe, leaving Ramsay begging and calling him _daddy._   When their father returned, things went back to normal — or so he believed.

 

Nearly a month after the incident, Ramsay had been acting normal. His usual self, if perhaps a little touchy with Domeric. Until one night when their father was working late, and he approached, appearing almost shy, his lips against Domeric’s neck from behind where he sat in his desk chair. “Daddy,” He whispered. His tone made Domeric’s cock twitch, his breath hitching. “Could you…make me something _sweet_?”


End file.
